Flame detectors can be used to detect the presence of flames (e.g., fires) in a number of different environments, such as, for instance, oil platforms. For example, a flame detector can detect the presence of a flame by detecting the light (e.g., radiation) emitted by the flame.
Because the main emission of a flame is mid wave infra-red (MWIR) light (e.g., light having a wavelength of 3.0 to 5.0 micrometers), previous flame detectors may be configured to detect and/or process only MWIR light. That is, previous flame detectors may not be able to detect and/or process light outside of the MWIR range.
Detecting and processing only MWIR light, however, can decrease the effectiveness of a flame detector. For example, previous flame detectors that can detect and/or process only MWIR light may have a high false alarm rate (e.g., such previous flame detectors may frequently indicate that a flame has been detected in circumstances in which no flame is actually present).